


"I couldn't stop thinking about you"

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feelings, Gen, Pre-Slash, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much room for <em>what ifs</em> and <em>what could've beens</em> – but Bruce has never been one to give into such things. And yet, here he is, in the middle of BFE, Kansas – talking to a fucking headstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I couldn't stop thinking about you"

-z-

 

There’s so much room for _what ifs_ and _what could’ve beens_ – but Bruce has never been one to give into such things.  And yet, here he is, in the middle of BFE, Kansas – talking to a fucking headstone.

“I couldn’t—,” he stops, shakes his head with his frustration; he’s angry and he’s sad and there’s so many other things he should be doing right now.  “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Bruce looks up at the sky, feels the great expanse of it weighing down on him, and he longs desperately for Gotham’s sky scrapers.

“I’ll find them,” he says, turning back to the stone slab; he resists the urge to run his fingers over the engraved _Clark Kent_.  “I promise.”

Then he’s stepping backwards and he’s pulling his coat tighter against himself, trying again to ignore the _vastness_ all around him.  The _emptiness_ all around him.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
